ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel - The New 52
Marvel - The New 52 is a 2012 revamp and relaunch by Marvel Comics of its entire line of ongoing monthly superhero books, in which all of its existing titles were cancelled, and fifty-two new series debuted in September 2012 with new first issues. Among the series being renumbered are Captain America Comics and Amazing Fantasy, which had previously retained their original numbering. Touted as a large publishing event following the conclusion of the "Ironpoint" crossover storyline, Marvel's relaunch entails changes to both the publishing format and fictional universe to entice new readers. Publishing changes include same day release of physical comics with digital platforms, all Marvel Universe titles being cancelled and restarted at a new first issue, characters from the former Epic Comics imprint being absorbed into the Marvel Universe, and new titles being released to bring the number of ongoing series being published on a monthly basis up to fifty-two. Changes made to Marvel's internal continuity are intended to make characters more modern and accessible. Titles Note: Bold titles indicate still being printed. ''Avengers'' These are titles featuring characters related to the Avengers. First Wave *''The Avengers'' *''Namor'' *''Thor'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Fist'' *''Hawkeye'' *''The Astonishing Ant-Man'' *''Marvel Universe Presents'' is a series presenting multi-issue stories about different Marvel characters, each by a different creative team. **Issues 1-5: Ghost Rider **Issues 6-8: Fantastic Four **Issues 9-11: Dr. Doom **Issue 12: Iron Lad **Issue 0: Nuke, 3-D Man, Cloak & Dagger, Spitfire and the Troubleshooters, Ghost Rider **Issues 13-17: Blade and Archangel *''3-D Man'', Cancelled as of issue 8. *''West Coast Avengers, ''West Coast Avengers Annual #1, the final issue, immediately followed issue #12 of the series. *''Wonder Man'', After the 12 issue run, a final issue #0 was published. Second Wave *''Counter-Earth, starring the Defenders *Marvel Team-Up'' This title will star the Counter-Earth versions of The Silver Sable and Natasha Stark ''Spider-Man'' Much of Spider-Man's history and timeline remains intact. With the exception of Liz Allen, all of the supporting characters have been accounted for and Elektra has spent time dead, recently returning. The stories build on recent developments, and Peter Parker is again the only Spider-man. First Wave *''Spider-Man'' *''Amazing Fantasy'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man and Spider-Girl'' *''Elektra'' *''Spider-Woman'' *''Daredevil'' *''Black Cat'' *''Scarlet Spider'' *''Slingers'' *''Punisher and Marvel Knights'' Second Wave *''The Spider Squad'' Third Wave *''Talon, spinning off from the ''Night of the Hand ''Captain America'' These titles feature the "America Family" of characters. Cptain America's marriage with Sharon Carter never happened, he is a bachelor Storylines will emphasize his Patriotic nature and how it isolates him from humanity. First Wave *''Captain America Comics'' *''Captain America'' *''US Agent'' *''Winter Soldier'' Captain America Comics' first storyarc details Captain America's rebooted history, while Captain America features his present day adventures. Captain America's new costume is explained as a ceremonial battle armor. US Agent's history was intended to have just about none of it intact with the character kidnapped by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. for reverse engineering. ''Hulk'' The Hulk line did not undergo a reboot. The new storyline instead built on the aftermath of the The Incredible Hulk Volume 4. Leader becomes a hero again, Ehomann Dey's connection to the She-Hulk has been explained, and Rick Jones headlines a new team whose members represent each light of the emotional spectrum. Though much of the previous Hulkcontinuity has been kept intact, some character's origins, such as A-Bomb's, have significantly changed. First Wave *''Hulk'' *''Nova Corps'' *''Hulk: New Guardians'' *''Red Hulk'' ''Young Avengers'' These titles feature teenaged characters whose books do not fall into the other groups of titles. First Wave *''Young Avengers'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Cloak and Dagger'', Cancelled as of issue 8. *Living Lightning, Cancelled as of issue 8. *Yellowjacket, Cancelled as of issue 16. *Guardians Lost, Cancelled as of issue 16. Second Wave *''Runaways, which will spin out of ''Young Avengers and US Agent. ''Edge'' These are was, science fiction western, or crime comics, including titles formerly belonging to the Epic Comics imprint. First Wave *''The Mighty Marvel Western'' *''Deadpool'' *''Lethal Legion'' *''S.W.O.R.D.'' *''Spitfire and the Trouble Shooters, Cancelled as of issue 8. * *''Nuke, Cancelled as of issue 8. *''Brother Vodoo'', After the 12 issue run, a final issue #0 was published. *''Dreadstarr, Cancelled after issue 16 Second Wave *''GI Joe, released in the Second Wave. Cancelled as of issue 7 and replaced with . Third Wave *''Alien Legion, reviving an Epic Comics title ''Dark "Dark" is the billing given to titles with supernatural themes. First Wave *''Dark Avengers'' *''Man-Thing'' *''Tigra'' *''Morbius'' *''Son of Satan'' *''Frankenstein'', Cancelled as of issue 16. *''Mr. Immortal'', After the 12 issue run, a final issue #0 was published. Second Wave *''Husk, a revamp of the Husk concept * * Subsequent titles These titles have been announced by Marvel and may be part of the Fourth Wave. Avengers titles: *''New Avengers Captain America titles: *Untitled Captain America Edge titles: *''Threshold'', written by Keith Giffen and drawn by Tom Raney and Scott Kolins, spinning out of Hulk: New Guardians Annual #1, will explore the cosmic mythos of the New 52. It will be released in January 2014. Other Titles Since the relaunch, Marvel has released a number of miniseries, and other titles that are part of the "New 52" continuity but not counted amongst the official fifty-two titles. These include: *''Silver Sable'' *''Vulture: Pain and Prejudice'' *''Tales To Astonish'' *''Whiplash'' *''Guardians: Secret Origin'' *''S.T.R.I.K.E.'' *''Living Laser'' * * * ** ** ** **''Armagatto #1'' Left Out Characters Some characters have not been introduced in the New 52 yet. Here is a rough list: *War Machine *Thunderstrike *Bishop *Jean Grey *Julia Carpenter *Liz Allen *Chameleon *Eric O' Grady *Diminic Fortune *Monica Rambeau *Eternity *Anya Corazon *Captain Mar-Vell *Vibraxas *Fallen One *Namora *Firebird *Alake *Puma *Beetle *Spider-Man (Miguel O' Hara) *Professor X Ownership This page was created by TheCannon. DO NOT edit this page without permision. Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Reboot